


Homesickness

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Diana Webber tells a story that she's waited for us. This is a long list of what Diana wants to do in the future. Places she's never been to. What places are those? Find out and writing prompt





	Homesickness

I’ve lived in this town my whole life, and most of the time that’s fine by me. But in late fall when the sky fills with birds migrating south for the winter, traveling thousands of miles, I get homesick for places I’ve never been. Places like:

Denver, which is in Colorado. I’ve been to Colorado a few times, and liked it well enough to keep coming back.

I haven’t been to Colorado in a long time. Another place that made me homesick was Austin, Texas. When I was in college, I lived in Austin during those years. I also plan to go back there in the future. 

Another place like Hawaii, which I’ve never to. Excuse me, I got Colorado and Texas wrong. I only remember Texas from college, but it wasn’t home for me the rest of my life.

I always pictured what life was like in Hawaii. It’s one of the places I’d like to see as well.

Another place was Washington, D.C., where the White House is located in. That would be a fun place to visit.

Another place I felt homesick for was Paris, which is in France. I do happen to live in Portland, which is in Oregon. It’s a nice place to live, but if I ever do move, there’s no telling where I’ll pick to purchase.

Next on my list was Los Angeles in California. I’ve never been to California before. That’s where Mom lived as a child. I’ve never asked Mom why she chose to live somewhere else instead of California. She’d told me lots of stories about the place which was known as Disneyland.

Another place I’ve never been to is Florida. I may have friends who do happen to live there, but never invited me to visit. That’s not very nice of them.

Another place I can think of is Egypt. It’s also on the other side of the pond. I have seen pictures, though. Would love to see it in the future too.

These are all the places I thought of, but never in person. There are a lot of places I’d like to visit. Am putting these on my bucket list. We all have our own bucket lists, but these have been on mine for a while now. One thing I do know: this would be a hard goal to reach. I am not giving up on my dreams.


End file.
